Tak, jestem tylko wędrowcem, pielgrzymem na ziemi
by cosima winchester
Summary: Salazar, niczym Werter, zmaga się ze swoimi uczuciami do Godryka.


_Od Autorki: Dziękuję za komentarze pod innymi tekstami i nieśmiało proszę o opiniowanie tej miniaturki. Jest to dla mnie bardzo ważne, szczególnie teraz! Dziękuję raz jeszcze (postaram się odpisać)._

* * *

 _Nie myślałem i nie śniłem w mym życiu, że spotkam w tak czystej formie tak gwałtowną żądzę i tak gorące i tęskne pożądanie. Przeżywam dni tak szczęśliwe, jakie Bóg chowa dla swych świętych; niech się ze mną stanie, co chce, nie będzie mi wolno powiedzieć, że nie zaznałem radości, najczęstszych radości życia._

Od ponad godziny siedzę w jego obskurnym pokoju i z braku lepszego zajęcia gapię się w obraz wiszący nad kominkiem. Na kolanach trzymam miecz wykuty przez goblinów, który co jakiś czas bezwiednie dotykam opuszkami palców, chcąc raz jeszcze poczuć tę iskrę, chłód stali, zawsze idealne ostrze. W dłoni zaciskam różdżkę tak mocno, że bieleją mi knykcie.

A mimo to wciąż siedzę nieruchomo i patrzę na dzieło jakiegoś mizernego malarza, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób powinienem przemówić.

Cierpliwie odliczam kolejne sekundy i w końcu wzdycham teatralnie, wstając z zapadniętego od starości fotela, rzucając szablę w kąt. Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu z nadzieją, że znajdę dobry alkohol, który dałby mi więcej pewności siebie i zawziętości.

— Jakby mi tego brakowało — szepczę prześmiewczo i wsuwam magiczny patyk do rękawa.

Próbuję raz jeszcze przemyśleć cel swojej wizyty w tej chatce. Przecieram dłonią spocone czoło. Odnoszę wrażenie, jakbym był ciągle obserwowany, ale wiem, że to zwykła nadwrażliwość i zmieszanie.

— Salazarze — słyszę. Odwracam się na pięcie tak szybko, że omal nie przewracam się na drewnianą podłogę. Unoszę kącik ust do góry, starając się zachować stoicki spokój. Dlaczego ten mężczyzna musi wyglądać tak dobrze, znowu? Mocno przygryzam swój język, starając się utrzymać kontrolę nad całą tą absurdalną sytuacją.

Dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak mocno się denerwuję.

— Godryku — mówię powoli, mrużąc oczy. — Kazałeś mi na siebie czekać zbyt długo, by moja cierpliwość na tym nie ucierpiała.

— Pozwól zatem, że wynagrodzę ci ten czas oczekiwania, Slytherin — odpowiada mi. Tym razem nie chcę zwlekać z eksplikacją. Robię krok w przód, skracając odległość dzielącą mnie od niego.

Wygląda tak samo, jak zawsze; przydługawe, nieułożone, kasztanowe włosy opadają na jego czoło, zielone oczy wpatrują się we mnie z dziką fascynacją, a postawne ciało, które zwykłem trzymać w swoich ramionach co wieczór emanowało podniecającą energią, wprawiając mnie w niemałe zakłopotanie.

Nie jestem człowiekiem, który pokazuje swoje słabości.

Próbuję uspokoić coraz szybszy oddech, ale wiem, że jestem na przegranej pozycji. Nie musiał zbyt wiele robić, wystarczyło jego spojrzenie, tak tęskne i przepełnione pożądaniem.

— Och, ty przebiegła poczwaro — syczę, nie potrafiąc wytrzymać ani chwili więcej. Widzę, jak jego małe wargi wykrzywiają się w zwycięskim uśmiechu, więc pokonuję odległość dzielącą nas i zaciskam dłoń na jego szyi, zbliżając się ustami do jego ucha.

Mój gorący oddech muska jego policzek, a on w przypływie nagłej euforii chwyta mnie za ramiona i przyciąga do siebie, z rozchylonych warg wydając cichy jęk zadowolenia. Znowu udaje mu się przebić przez mój, jak zawsze sądziłem, nieprzenikalny mur. Językiem dotykam płatek jego ucha, żeby zaraz przyssać się do słonej szyi. Wiem, że zaciskam zbyt mocno palce wokół jego gardła, ale nie przestaję go dusić. Podoba mi się sposób, w jaki stara się zawalczyć o kolejny oddech, jednocześnie odchodząc od zmysłów z powodu coraz silniejszego podniecenia.

Nie wiem, jak długo to trwa, ale puszczam go, z szaleńczą lubością patrząc, jak opada na kolana, krztusząc się i dławiąc. Nie muszę pytać o nic, ponieważ widzę, że tym razem coś się zmieniło. Mimo że, jak zwykle, wyciąga w moją stronę dłonie i z dziecięcą rozpaczą próbuje przyciągnąć mnie do siebie – coś jest nie tak.

Daję się ponieść chwili, zapominając o niepoprawnych myślach, które kiełkują w mojej głowie.

 _Czyż musiało tak być, że to, co tworzy szczęście człowieka, stało się znów źródłem jego cierpienia? Pełne, gorące uczucie mego serca dla żywej natury, które dawało mi tyle rozkoszy, które mi świat otaczający w raj zamieniało, staje się teraz dla mnie nieznośnym dręczycielem, katującym duchem, który prześladuje mnie na wszystkich drogach._

Budzę się niespodziewanie, wyrwany z kolejnego koszmaru. Ciężko oddycham i przecieram dłonią mokre czoło i kark. Zrzucam z siebie koc i podnoszę się z pryczy, nie dbając o hałas, który mógłby zbudzić mężczyznę dzielącego ze mną łoże.

Chwytam w ręce swoje ubranie i różdżkę. Wychodząc z sypialni, nie odwracam się do tyłu. Zdążam usłyszeć płaczliwe „przepraszam", nim zamykam za sobą drzwi. Nie ukrywam zdziwienia, które pojawia się na mojej twarzy. No bo, dlaczego miałby przepraszać? Szybko jednak wypieram takie myślenie i utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że śni o czymś nieprzyjemnym.

Zaciskam wargi w cienką linię, stając przy kominku w pełni ubrany. Ostatni raz patrzę na obrzydliwy obraz i opuszczam chatkę Gryffindora, z ulgą wciągając do płuc leśne powietrze. Słyszę cichy szum wody i nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie, idę za kojącym dźwiękiem.

Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego dzisiejszej nocy wszystko wydaje mi się być nieznajome, obce. Bezwiednie dotykam złotego medalionu, który niespodziewanie zaczyna ciążyć na mojej szyi. Przestaję skupiać się na czymkolwiek, bo nagle w mojej głowie pojawiają się nieznajome twarze, wykrzywione w grymasie nieszczęścia, niektóre z chęcią mordu w oczach. W moich uszach, zamiast spokojnej rzeki, słyszę piskliwe krzyki błagające o litość, piski przerażonych dzieci, którym odebrano rodziców.

Przewracam się, uderzając głową o kamień. Na dłuższy moment nie jestem w stanie ruszyć się z wilgotnej trawy, więc leżę twarzą w ziemi, starając zwalczyć tępy ból czaszki.

I kiedy już jestem gotowy wstać, słyszę Godryka szepczącego „przepraszam".

Zaczynam się bać, że zamieniam się w szaleńca. Nie rozumiem, co się dzieje. Desperacko pragnę poznać przyczynę mojego niezdrowego rozsądku, ale nim dochodzę do źródła problemu, w moim umyśle na nowo pojawiają się obrazy tych ludzi, z tym wyjątkiem, że teraz nieznajomi szeptają. Szydzą ze mnie, plują z odrazą, krzywiąc się na mój widok.

Staję na prostych nogach, łapczywie oddychając. Zgubiłem się, bo nie poznaję miejsca, w którym stoję. Wpadam w panikę, a w moim sercu rodzi się niepokój. Przełykam głośno ślinę, starając się pokonać gulę w gardle. Obracam się wokół własnej osi, zaciskając powieki. Wysuwam z rękawa różdżkę i zaczynam machać nią desperacko we wszystkie strony, dławiąc się słonymi łzami, które niespodziewanie pojawiają się w moich oczach.

I nagle wszystko ustaje. Otaczają mnie znajome buki i dęby. Na powrót jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki słyszę jest szum wody. Staram się uspokoić oddech. Po długich minutach walki z samym sobą aportuję się do własnego domu w Szkocji. Ze szczerą ulgą staję przy metalowej bramie. W końcu jestem w domu.

 _Wszystkie me żywotne siły zamieniły się w niespokojną gnuśność; nie mogę być bezczynny i nie mogę też wziąć się do czegokolwiek. Nie mam siły wyobraźni, zrozumienia natury i wszystkie książki są mi wstrętne. Odbyłem pielgrzymkę do mego ojczystego kąta z całą pobożnością pątnika i doznałem kilku nieoczekiwanych wrażeń. Tak, jestem tylko wędrowcem, pielgrzymem na ziemi. A wy - czyż jesteście czymś więcej?_

Mija tydzień od dziwnej sytuacji, która zasadziła w moim sercu ziarno niepewności i strachu. Popijam alkohol z kryształowej szklanki i po raz kolejny czytam list, który przysłał mi dzień wcześniej Godryk. W ciągu ostatnich dwunastu godzin moja dusza była rozrywana przez nienawiść i niemoc, szarpana trującymi kłami animozji i szału, aż w końcu ogarnęła mnie lodowata obojętność.

Spodziewałem się, że dojdzie do chwili, w której Gryffindor zgodzi się wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie i zwiąże się z czarownicą czystej krwi, której zadaniem będzie rodzić potomków Godryka. Spodziewałem się, że w końcu szczęście, którym żyłem każdego dnia, obróci się w nic nieznaczący pył, drążąc w moim sercu dziurę. Nie przewidziałem tylko, że Miłość moja okażę się nie być w pełni odwzajemniona.

Miłość moja, której sam się wstydziłem, była przeraźliwie prawdziwa i szczera, tak bardzo, że zatraciłem się w niej bez pamięci, zapominając o sobie, o całym świecie, stawiając na pierwszym miejscu jego. Miłość moja, choć niepoprawna i bezowocna, była jedyną autentyczną rzeczą budującą moją egzystencję.

Moja Miłość wciąż jest.

I jest nieszczęśliwa.

Nagle uświadamiam sobie, że wśród swoich czterech ścian czuję się równie obco, co poza nimi. Żyłję zbyt długo w jednym miejscu i pozwalam sobie na przywiązanie, które finalnie niszczy mnie, obracając moje życie w zwykły proch. Uśmiecham się smutno, dopijając resztę alkoholu. Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego rzucił na pożegnanie _przepraszam_. Nawet jeśli pokonalibyśmy przeszkody, jakie na obecną chwilę zbudowało dla nas Życie, przegralibyśmy. Wiem to i z tą myślą, choć destrukcyjną, wychodzę z rodzinnej posiadłości, zmierzając przed siebie bez określonego celu.

Jestem przekonany, że po niego wrócę i nic mnie nie powstrzyma.

Idę samotnie, nie potrafiąc pozbyć się z umysłu wizji, które nawiedziły mnie tamtego wieczora. Ale czy jestem kimś więcej, jak zwykłym pątnikiem?

Wszystko traci znaczenie, a ja jestem szczęśliwy, bo nic mnie, do jasnej cholery, nie powstrzyma. Nigdy więcej.

 _Natura ludzka ma swe granice, może znosić radość, cierpienia, ból aż do pewnego stopnia i ginie, gdy tylko ten stopień przekroczy. Nie chodzi tu więc o to, czy ktoś jest słaby, czy silny, tylko – czy może przetrwać miarę swego cierpienia, moralnego czy fizycznego, i uważam za rzecz równie dziwną mówić, że tchórzem jest człowiek, który sobie odbiera życie, jak byłoby niewłaściwe nazwać tchórzem tego, który umiera na złośliwą febrę._

Siedzę przy drewnianym stoliku, otoczony piękną i żywą naturą. Obserwuję pulchną, rudowłosą kobietę, która sięga po filiżankę herbaty. Z grzeczności wykrzywiam swoje wargi w uśmiechu i wzdycham ciężko.

— Wiesz, Salazarze, że jesteś mile widziany u mnie — mówi cicho, upijając łyk napoju. Obrzuca mnie czujnym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu, jakby ten wzrok był w stanie odczytać najgłębsze zakamarki mojej duszy. Chrząkam niezręcznie i kiwam głową na znak, że rozumiem. Helga jednak zdaje się mieć więcej do powiedzenia, bo po wypiciu reszty herbaty, odstawia na stół ostrożnie kubek i kładzie obie dłonie na blacie.

— Nie chcę być niemiła, przecież wiesz, ale widzę, że z tobą jest coś nie tak. — Wzdycha teatralnie, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

— Zapewniam cię, że ciągle jestem zimnym draniem, moja droga — mówię szybko, nie chcąc słuchać ani słowa więcej. Byłbym głupcem, gdybym nie docenił Hufflepuff, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby jej chęć pomagania każdemu dotyczyła i mnie. W końcu jestem przegrany.

Mojej skaleczonej duszy nie można było uratować.

— Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś planował w każdej chwili targnąć się na własne życie, Salazarze — szepce drżącym głosem. — To przez Godryka, prawda?

— Zamilcz! — krzyczę, wyprowadzony z równowagi. Na samo wspomnienie o Gryffindorze zaczynam wariować. Nie umiem powstrzymać destrukcyjnych wizji pojawiających się w mojej głowie. Zagryzam mocno język, nie mogąc pozwolić na uwolnienie się wrzasku. Ból, twarze nieznajomych, piski dzieci, **on**.

— Slytherin! — Głos Helgi dochodzi do mnie po czasie, pozwalając mi wrócić do rzeczywistości. Widząc jej zatroskaną twarz, czuję przejmujący wstyd i zażenowanie.

— Wybacz mi — mruczę pod nosem. Podnoszę się z krzesła, nie zważając na protesty przyjaciółki. — Żegnaj.

Wychodzę w pośpiechu, ignorując jej wołanie. Zaraz po przekroczeniu drewnianego płotu znikam, aportując się w lesie otaczającym jego skromny domek. Wiem, że walkę o kolejny dzień życia zaczynam przegrywać. Jedyne, o czym tak naprawdę mogę w tej chwili myśleć to samobójstwo idealne, które pozwoliłoby uwolnić mi się raz i na zawsze od dominującego w mojej marnej egzystencji cierpienia.

 _Samobójstwo (...) przecież nie można go uważać za nic innego, jak tylko za słabość, bo oczywiście łatwiej jest umrzeć niż mężnie znosić życie pełne udręki._

Dzisiaj minął rok od dnia, w którym porzucił mnie, zostawiając po sobie nieszczęśliwą miłość. Samotność, która ciągnęła mnie do piekielnych bram staje się moim przewodnikiem, dzięki któremu potrafię łapać kolejny oddech. Czy skłamałbym, gdybym rzekł, że samotność jest rzeczą równie piękną i niedocenioną, co miłość?

Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że stanę się romantykiem. I oto jestem, porzucony przez ukochanego, porzucony przez los, wiarę, nadzieję, a nawet pieprzoną miłość. Jedynie Samotność wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń, jakakolwiek by nie była. Patrzę na siebie i z obrzydzeniem stwierdzam, jak mocno mnie boli serce. Dusza ma od mojego narodzenia skazana została na tułactwo. Akceptowałem to, ale teraz nie umiem. Cierpienie tnie zbyt głęboko, bym mógł to tak po prostu zignorować.

Przyznaję się z ręką na sercu, że jestem tchórzem. Odchodząc z tego świata, mam nadzieję trafić do lepszego, gdzie w końcu spotkam się z Godrykiem, a Życie, jakkolwiek by się nie starało, nie byłoby w stanie pokonać Nieśmiertelności. Uśmiecham się smutno, licząc do dziesięciu. To mnie uspokaja.

Jestem tchórzem, bo przegrałem. Pozwoliłem mu żyć w sposób, w jaki chciał. Dałem mu wolną rękę, zostawiając go i akceptując taki wybór. Nadszedł jednak czas, kiedy i ja muszę dopuścić się tchórzostwa.

Wyciągam zza pasa myśliwski nóż. Z rękawa wysuwam różdżkę, która natychmiast łamię w pół. Wrzucam ją od razu do rzeki, bojąc się, że zdążę się rozmyślić.

Liczę do piętnastu.

Bĳe północ… Już czas! Godryku! Godryku, bądź zdrów… żegnam cię!…*

Zaciskam w dłoniach narzędzie mojej klęski i bez zastanawiania się, przykładam ostrze do szyi. Kiedym cię ujrzał pośród nich, od razu poznałem, że nie zdołam się oderwać od ciebie!… Jakżem to wszystko poplątał… Ach! Nie sąǳiłem, że do tego aż dojść będę musiał… Bądź spokojny… proszę cię… bądź spokojny.*

I zdecydowanym ruchem podrzynam sobie gardło.

 _Ponieśli go do mogiły rękoǳielnicy miejscy. Nie odprowaǳił ciała żaden z księży._

* * *

 __

* Fragmenty „Cierpień młodego Wertera", zmodyfikowane na potrzeby miniaturki.

W miniaturce, pochyloną czcionką, wykorzystałam fragmenty z „Cierpień młodego Wertera" autorstwa Johanna Wolfganga von Goethego.


End file.
